Finding out the truth
by xNathansKait
Summary: When Sonny is stood up she doesnt expect to find out why the next day. What will happen between her and Chad? R&R One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. I know I haven't wrote anything in so long! I am really sorry! I had to get my computer fixed and we kept postponing it with everything that was going on… So I hope that this makes up for it. 

Tonight was a very quiet night for Sonny Munroe. All that was heard through her whole apartment was her sobs. You probably are wondering why. Well lets go back to two hours ago. 

_Two hours ago _

_**Sonny pov **_

_**I rushed around my apartment making sure everything was in place. Looking around checking of the things on my list. **_

_**Popcorn - Check**_

_**Chips - Check **_

_**Marshmallows (Chad's favorite ) - Check **_

_**Chocolate Ice Cream - Check**_

_**Blanket - Check**_

_**The Game Plan -Check **_

_**Everything was in order . I laid out the blanket onto the floor as neat as possible. I was very anxious for tonight. Every Thursday is movie night.. Its only Chad and I , which is why I loved it so much. **_

_**I sat down trying as patiently as possible waiting for Chad. I told him to be here at 7:30 . Checking my cable box it says it was 7:45 . Sometimes Chad can be a little late so I didn't worry. I turned to my side and saw a deck of cards , so I put them out and played Solitaire . **_

_**When my game was over I looked at the clock again to see it was 8:15. That's when I started to worry. Chad has stood me up once or twice before. He promised to never do it again. But I guess you cant ever expect Chad Dylan Cooper to keep a promise. **_

_**Rethinking it over maybe something came up and he couldn't call, or he forgot. He never forgets , but it is still a possibility. **_

_**I decided the best thing to do is to call Chad and see why he is so late. The phone call lasted two rings , he ignored my call. But the question running through my head is why. **_

_**Could his phone be off? Could he have a accidentally pressed the ignore button? Then I remember he had two phones. Calling that phone it lasted the same. Two rings. That's when I realized he was indeed ignoring me. **_

_**That's why the only sound heard in my apartment is my sobbing. My mom knows about Chad and my movie night which is why she always goes out till eleven on those days. Maybe its good that my mom isn't here right now. Then I would be questioned and I honestly wouldn't want to answer. **_

_**When I walked into the studio the next day it was like nothing changed. Well maybe it was because nobody knew. Just because of him I wasn't going to mope around. I was a little distracted , I will say that but I was not depressed. Well at least I was telling myself that. **_

_**Marshall called break "why cant they ever get it right" I heard him mumble. I didn't say anything , just walked to the cafeteria for some fro-yo, my cast right behind me coming for theirs. **_

_**While walking over to get a spoon I suddenly heard loud gasps and whispers. I turned around to see a tall , blonde haired girl, probably a model, clinging to Chad's arm. So that's who he was with last night. **_

_**The smirk fell of his face when he saw me. He came here because I would usually be working right now. I was happy and sad that I was here to witness this. **_

_**Tawni , Nico and Grady turned around to see what was going on. When they saw anger flashed through their eyes. I guess that's how I should feel Angry, mad , but I wasn't. I admit yes I was sad. But I am happy I found out now rather than when I would actually be in love with him. **_

_**Everyone in the Cafeteria were looking back and forth , hoping for a show to watch , to get the newest drama and take videos to send to tween weekly. Nico and Grady went up to Chad. **_

" _**What's this Chip" Nico ask him , looking back and forth from Chad to the blonde model standing next to him. Nico raised his fist ready to punch him. **_

" _**Nico don't " I said walking up to them. **_

" _**He isn't worth our time" **_

" _**Sonny he deserves it" Grady said. **_

_**Surprisingly Chad stayed quiet during this. **_

" _**So this is why you didn't show up last night" I said to Chad , pushing Nico and Grady out of the way. **_

" _**Sonny , this isn't what it looks like" he said. **_

" _**Don't even try that on me Chad. You were with her when you never showed up on our dates weren't you" I asked him getting closer. **_

_**He looked down " Yes" **_

" _**Its funny, I actually believed you when you gave me those stupid excuses" I laughed at myself. **_

" _**I am really sorry Sonny, Please give me another chance" he begged. I could tell he was acting. **_

" _**You know, I finally realize why they call you the greatest actor of our generation. You could've fooled me" With that I walked away from him. Waiting till I got to my dressing room and locked both doors to let out the tears I had been holding in. **_

_**I kept reminding myself that Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't worth my tears. But that just made me cry even more. **_

_**Sorry it wasn't very good. I have a lot on my mind and I am really upset. Sorry guys.. Will try and make better ones.. I am a little rusty! **_

_**Follow me /Sterlingluverrr **_

_**OR **_

_**/DemiLluv4life **_

_**Thanks everyone! Review tell me what I need to work on! **_


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey Everyone! Sorry If you thought this was a chapter or sequel but I need your help. I have an RP account for Sonny with a chance. RP is Role Play. I made a Sonny. But I am having no luck getting a Chad. I was hoping maybe someone on here would like to be him.

My twitter account for it is

/SonnyBunnyM

If your interested and want to know more details the best way to get to me is to talk to me on that account or

/Sterlingluverrr

Or just send me a message on here. I am not sure when I will be back on but this is really important to me. I promise I'll be lots of fun =)

Thanks guys ,

Kaitlyn 3


End file.
